Love Square
by Roxy-the-Wolf-Demon
Summary: HIYAZ neways this story is about Me , R, Hiei, and Kurama R and I have juss a little TO much fun hehe well enjoy and please R


Hello all yep its Roxy *crickets chirp* .....o so no ones happy to see me? well, poo on u. aren't i so loveable. -^_^- NEways, read my fic so suffer the concequences *sp* o and...i cant spell get over it, and if u flame me the flames will be used to boil water and make Ramen...mmmmmmmmmmmmm ramen........-^_^- on with the Fic.  
  
Me: *sleeps*  
  
Hiei: Woman u awake....?  
  
Me: leave me alone im sleeping.....zzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Hiei: -blink, blink- hn....  
  
Me: *wakes up*  
  
Hiei: O so now u decide to wake up  
  
Me: I rememberd that my friend is comeing  
  
Hiei: ur juss gannna drag ur friend into the story  
  
Me: Yep  
  
Hiei: stupid Ningen  
  
Me: NANI!? O  
  
Hiei: I called u a ningen, here i'll spell it out for u N-I-N-G-E-N  
  
Me: fuck u  
  
R: Now, now Rox thats now way to talk to a bishi  
  
Me: R UR HERE  
  
R: Yep  
  
Hiei: -blink blink-  
  
R & Roxy: THIS WAS OUR YAHOO CHAT ^^  
  
Kurama: O boy...  
  
Hiei: Really... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Chat room dissicion  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH but i will take over Japan and then i'll own all anime! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Claimer: I do own Hiei.....he is mine and only mine he signed a legal document stateing hes mine....o yea i rule. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ ~Sceane~R and I were at a YYH coinvestion when all of the sudden we saw Hiei and Kurama. Roxy yelled out "OMG Hiei" and fangurls came running like a heard of gogs comeing for a bone. So R and Her tied up those recherd fangurls and stole Hiei and Kurama~  
  
Me: damn fangirls  
  
R: we didnt do ne thing  
  
Me: juss tied him up  
  
R: thats all  
  
Hiei: Help  
  
Me: shhhh no one can hear u scream Kurama: Im scared  
  
Me: Suck it up baby *slaps Kurama*  
  
R: KURAMA  
  
H: hn.  
  
Me: Hn as well  
  
R: Fine i'll do some thing really bad  
  
Me: NANI  
  
R: *glomps Hiei*  
  
R: *POOF!*  
  
Me: O-o  
  
Me: NO GIVE BACK  
  
R: darn it. Get some fireproof vests!  
  
Me: *glomps Kurama, then POOF POOF*  
  
R: MY KURAMA!  
  
Me: HEY  
  
R: *steals*  
  
Me: GIVE BACK HIEI OR I'LL SHAVE KURAMA BALD  
  
Me: *staels back*  
  
Me: *steals  
  
R: *grabs Kurama and gives you Hiei*  
  
Me: YAY  
  
Me: *ties Hiei in her closet*  
  
Me: im so glad that Demons cant harm humans  
  
Me: *whistles*  
  
Hiei: but what about the house? *WHOOSH!*  
  
Me: ...  
  
Me: *grabs Hiei and drains his powers with her fanart powers and ties him up*  
  
Me: man  
  
R: *sighs*  
  
Me: what do i have to do to get a litlle sastifacrty around here  
  
R: *huggles Kurama* *steals all his roses and seeds and tackles him to the... bed*  
  
R: MWAHAHAHAHAHA~  
  
Me: O-o  
  
R: *huggles* and now I shall draw!  
  
Me: XD  
  
R: may I borrow Hiei? *evil grin*  
  
Me: NO  
  
Me: but  
  
Me: u can borrow a clone on Hiei  
  
R: ^^  
  
R: you can have a picture! Of them 'playing'  
  
Me: hummm  
  
Me: o Hiei  
  
Hiei: No women  
  
Me: nani  
  
H: dont u thin-*Roxy gives Hiei to R*  
  
R: *plops Hiei on top of Kurama and uses authoress powers to... you know* now, staaaay stilll!!!  
  
R: *sketches*  
  
Hiei: O.o  
  
Kurama: *blush*  
  
Me: lol  
  
Me: wait  
  
Kurama: but I wanna be on top!  
  
Me: gay Kodack moment  
  
Me: *snaps a Pic*  
  
R: *sketch, sketch*  
  
Me: hehe  
  
Me: Kurama if ur on top u we wont b abale to see hiei  
  
R: There! *shows you pic*  
  
Me: *drool*  
  
Me: im looking at what in the bed  
  
poke_challenge: im looking at what in the bed  
  
R: *DROOL* *GLOMPIE*  
  
Me: *glomps her nakki Hiei*  
  
R: *glomps Nakkie Kurama*  
  
Kurama: O_O FANGIRLS!  
  
Me: so  
  
Hiei: SAVE ME  
  
Kurama: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Me: nope nah uh no way ur ours  
  
Kurama: I WANT MY ROSES BACK!  
  
Me:your ours for ever and ever and ever and ever  
  
Me: Hiei..wanna play?  
  
H: NO  
  
Me: well to bad  
  
Kurama: *grabs Hiei* MINE!  
  
Me: *uses fanart powers to make Hiei and Kurama get it on*  
  
Hiei: *face flushes* er....  
  
Me: VIWEO CAMARA TIME  
  
Kurama: ^^;;  
  
Me: i spelled that wrong  
  
R: ROLL TAPE!  
  
R: LIGHTS  
  
Me: CAMRA  
  
Me: ACTION  
  
R: ACTION!  
  
Me: *hands Hiei a spatula* -^_~- juss in case  
  
Me: O.o who knew Kurama could bend like that Me: BEND KURAMA BEND  
  
Me: BEND KURAMA BEND  
  
R: *shrug* I'm amazed at how long some things are  
  
Me: like... videotapes... attention spans.. and... *giggles*  
  
Me: Hiei....O,o OM---OMG SLOW DOWN U ONLY LIVE ONCE!  
  
Me: me a pervert...no y u ask  
  
R: ...  
  
Me: *breaks up Hiei and Kurama*  
  
Me: thats enof boys  
  
Kurama: BUT WE WERE HAVING FUN!  
  
Me: O WELL Hiei: *turns chibi eyes on you* b-b-b-but...  
  
Me: to bad  
  
Me: R  
  
Me: that was so OOC  
  
Hiei: *cute pouty sniffle*  
  
Me: T_T  
  
R: it's called persuasion  
  
Me: i kno  
  
Kurama: *nods*  
  
Me: *bitch slaps Kurama*  
  
Kurama: we find the chibi waterworks works on fangirls.  
  
Me: *grabs Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *chibilook* WAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Me: not this fangurl  
  
Me: Hiei were going home  
  
Me: well  
  
Me: to my home Hiei: *cries*  
  
R: aww poor baby  
  
Me: suck it up  
  
Me: *huggles her Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *dries up very quickly* FINE! Plan number two. *winks at Kurama*  
  
Hiei: errr... is sumtin' goin' on here?  
  
R: O.o what?  
  
Me: ewwwwww u smell like Kurama and other things that i wont tell u  
  
Kurama: *scratches nose* eh... *dumb look*  
  
R: O  
  
R: O.o what is this, a Kuwabara imitation?  
  
Kurama and Hiei: EXACTLY!  
  
R: ^^;;  
  
Me: *puts hiei in a Tub and washes him*  
  
Me: Hiei hush up  
  
Hiei: *blinks idioticly* er... what's that big word mean?  
  
Me: or you'll get shampoo in ur mouth  
  
Hiei: *licks hair*  
  
Hiei: yum.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______ hehehehehe.....^-^''' yep thats what we were talking about isn't wonderful  
  
Hiei: u sick sick bitches  
  
Me: Y thank u  
  
R: man that sketch took me 4 EVER  
  
Kur: Hiei that was the best  
  
Me and R: Who knew u could bend like that..  
  
Hiei: Yeah who knew  
  
Kur: *blush blush*  
  
Ok Now review  
  
See it  
  
come on  
  
U kno u wanna  
  
PRESS IT  
  
please. 


End file.
